The monitoring and management of device nodes in network infrastructure is critical. Maintaining a near one hundred percent system uptime and near peak performance so that services are not disrupted or otherwise perform inadequately is expected of most service providers today. In addition, device nodes and their system architectures are becoming more advanced and complex, e.g. hardware virtualization and software virtualization used in cloud computing environments, and the use of these architectures is becoming more sophisticated and prone to error. The added complexity and sophistication necessitates more sophisticated ways of monitoring and managing these systems.